


AUgust Challenge 2019

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU Challenge, Demons, M/M, Naga, Spaace, goblin king - freeform, mythformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: This is my attempt to do the AU August challenge.





	1. Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can complete it even though I started late. These will all probably be fairly short. Please excuse any grammar problems as these aren't beta'd
> 
> Prompt list I'm using: https://auyeahaugust.tumblr.com/tagged/au-yeah-august-2019

Prowl grunted as his bed mates tussled about, even going so far as to wrap him up and roll around with him. He groaned, a good nights rest was no longer available to him since meeting the twins but eventually the two would settle down and all would be well because they were great cuddlers.

He never had to worry about being cold again since they literally wrapped around him on either side, that and the coils. They liked to use their coils as a makeshift blanket, which was fine by the Praxian as long as they didn’t crush him. 

The likely chance of meeting a nagaformer was slim to none but meeting a Siamese one was something else. The fact that once he’d gained their trust they were nothing more than a cyberkitten that just looked like a naga was more processor stalling than actually experiencing it. 

He frowned at the sudden nibble to his chevron…That would be Ricochet. Prowl huffed but had learned quickly that pushing the moodier twin away only earned him actual bites to his sensor rich chevron. Another frame shimmied closer with arms wrapped around Prowl’s waist, humming softly against the Praxian’s neck. Jazz was usually the more gentle of the two when it came to Prowl but overall they were both fierce warriors that had completely surprised and overwhelmed him before they had deemed him not a threat and let him into their home. 

Prowl had a feeling they didn’t plan to let him leave their home either, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga Jazz and Ricochet with Prowl --> https://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/113995802725
> 
> Naga Jazz and Rico --> https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5c383c23dfc845d2a3beb3485bdf74d/tumblr_nkswbh7bbI1t30jv1o1_1280.jpg


	2. Convention

The booths and panels were bustling with mechs and femmes. Purchasing goods and lining up to ask questions of some of the more prominent panel speakers. 

Blaster was enjoying himself as were his cassettes who he had to chase down every few kills when they broke away too fast to go see something that caught their interest. Rewind was being surprisingly well mannered, perched on the radio hosts shoulder recording everything around him for later perusal.

A flash of red caught the recordicons attention and quickly had him focusing his lens on its location. What he found was startling, Prowl a well known actor in many of his favorite action movies was only a few arms-lengths away sitting at a Q&A booth with another mech he didn’t recognize. He zoomed his camera in on the two and watched their interactions as Prowl did most of the talking unless a question was directed at his partner.

The visored mech was not familiar in the slightest so Rewind did what he does best. He looked him up on the main server that put out information for the convention and searched for booth speakers and sure enough he found the visored mechs name with the actors. 

His visor brightened upon reading the designation and patted Blaster on the pauldron to get his attention. The mech wasn’t known by appearance only by name as he was a prominent songwriter and occasional singer.

Rewind forwarded his findings to his carrier who instantly brightened at the news of the songwriter being there and available for questions. Most wouldn’t know him which was apparent as most bots were asking Prowl questions rather than the other.

Prowl held the mechs servo in his own as he professionally answered all of the questions thrown at him.

Blaster stepped up and directed a smile at the visored mech, “You are the songwriter behind “Sparklight”?”

The mechs visor brightened in surprise at the question before smiling and nodding at the question.

Blaster grinned at the shy response, “Well I just wanted you to know that you’re amazing!” He complimented, knowing that no one else was aware of who the mech was and it was clear he was uncomfortable in the spotlight usually working behind the scenes or songs more accurately.

Prowl smiled at the visored mech and squeezed his servo before pulling it up to his mouth and give it a soft kiss, “He’s right.”

The visored mech could only flush in embarrassment and shrink into the actors side as the fans around them began to snap pictures. Rewind would keep the little exchange for Blaster’s perusal later, he might even be able to get a contact from the shy mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz very shy in this particular AU


	3. Cruise Ship

Prowl had never been one for vacations but knew how to take a hint when several flyers for a space cruise were constantly ending up in his inbox. He hadn’t quite caught who had been putting them there as everyone’s paperwork came to him anyway, but he could see the look of triumph on many of his underlings faces when he’d announced he was taking a vacation. Some were even bold enough to high five in front of him. He put those on morning shifts, when the city was least active. 

He only hoped when he returned that the office would still be standing and not up in flames.

Glancing out at the stars and distant galaxies was a breath of fresh air..if there was air in space. 

Prow leant over the railing of the ship and admired the rock debris the ship flew through, the shields bouncing them off of the ship as though they were moving through water in space. Some rocks were embedded with crystals that he’d never seen the likes of and was startled upon seeing a creature out there harvesting them. 

The Praxian moved down a deck on the ship as to get closer to see and was rewarded with centaur type creature though the lower body was that of a celestigon. The top half was what he assumed was a mech with no armor and several helm tendrils filled with stars, that’s what it looked like anyway though Prowl knew it couldn’t be stars as they were too small.

Before he could do anymore than take a snapshot the creature suddenly looked in his direction before vanishing completely.

Prowl hadn’t seen the creature anymore after that but on the last day he’d found a grouping of crystals set serenely on his mini balcony. The crystals were suspiciously similar to the ones he’d seen in the debris field that the creature was collecting.

He smiled, maybe he’d start to take more off time if it meant seeing such interesting sites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of [Celestigon](https://skweekyclean.tumblr.com/image/190505866525)


	4. Immortal

“What is that thing?”

Prowl stopped in his reading to look at what the other was referring to. The sight that greeted him was not unfamiliar as the demon travelled through often to deliver gifts to the younglings. It’s actual form was rarely seen, obscured by large hat and veil, but the crackling horns protruding from it clearly gave away that it was not a normal entity.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Prowl replies.

The underling blanched at Prowl’s nonchalant air, “but it’s a demon right?! Aren’t we tasked with vanquishing all of the unmakers spawns?”

Prowl smirked and finally looked at his student looking rather perturbed, “I’m not so sure this one is one of his spawn, but really it doesn’t matter because even if you did “vanquish” it, it will be back tomorrow.”

“Then maybe it’s a spirit and needs to be exorcized?!”

Prowl chuckled, making the mech flinch, “It has been done to no effect it always comes back. Lop off it’s head and it will merely regenerate, incinerate it and it will be back as new the next orn. There is no way to actually kill it, but it doesn’t do anything for anyone to complain about anyway.”

The mech stared skeptically back at Prowl as he watched a clawed servo emerge from the shroud and offer something to the youngling it had stopped before. He flinched unable to see what it was offering and made to rush forward with sword drawn only to run into his mentors arm.

“Please do not interfere, it is merely offering small shells and stones, nothing dangerous I assure you.”

The student looked from Prowl back to the demon and youngling and watched as the youngling cheered at the gifts. He stared in surprise as the youngling reached into the shroud for the demons servo and began to lead it away at a slow pace further into the village. The mech didn’t say another word after he caught his teacher smirking at him at the corner of his optic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demon doodles --> https://66.media.tumblr.com/66c35c07566980105cef28659abe91ed/tumblr_phdxqnVYQb1t30jv1o3_1280.jpg
> 
> \-->https://66.media.tumblr.com/8063164ba34022615bae2c19495da11b/tumblr_phdxqnVYQb1t30jv1o2_1280.jpg


	5. Masquerade

Jazz startled awake at the sound of music playing closely. Looking around he found himself in an unknown dark room but he could see light streaming through a door crack. The music became louder as he approached and hesitantly pushed the door open.

He was blinded by light but was greeted by many unusual faces. Masks and extra ornamentation disguised the mechs and femmes in the large room. Upon closer inspection of his own frame he realized he was also wearing extra gadgets and such but no mask except the visor that always shielded his optics.

His visor met familiar amber optics that had him mesmerized until a mech passed between them and the spell was broken. The goblin king, Prowl had disappeared within the crowd along with whatever chance Jazz has to talk him into releasing his brother.

The Polyhexian hissed to himself as he pushed through the crowd not knowing where to go, time was running out but he didn’t know where the exit was. Jazz could feel the optics of the king on him but every time he turned to find him, no one was there.

Turning back forward he found Prowl much too close and before he knew it, found himself being led into a dance.

“Are you ready to give up on your brother stay with me?” The king asked with all charm as he pulled Jazz’s frame flush to his own.

Jazz frowned, “Ah’m not abandoning my brother.” But if it wasn’t for his brother he wouldn’t have been here in the first place and being this close to Prowl wasn’t really a bad thing. At least it wouldn’t be if he didn’t have to worry about how short on time he was to get his brother out unscathed.

“You were the one who ‘banished’ him here to my realm,” Prowl commented with a slow forming smile, “Do you regret it that badly?”

Jazz smirked, “Ah do regret banishing him to this place, but Ah don’t regret coming here myself.”

Prowl’s optics glowed curiously as he danced them around the room, “Yet you wish to leave this place with your brother.”

“Unless you’d be willing to trade,” Jazz moves closer to the goblin kings helm to whisper in an audio, “Release my brother and I’ll stay with you forever.” 

Jazz released a squeak when the goblin Kings grip on him tightened.

“I’m willing to trade,” Prowl’s optics glowed bright in new interest, “seal it with a kiss?”

Jazz met the kings optics and after a klik of debate met the mechs lips with his own, the king deepening it as they sealed the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was suggested to do Labrynth adapted to transformers for prompt by lostlittlegrounder - so here's my take...except we both decided Jazz would stay with the king :)


	6. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for idea goes to Lostlittlegrounder

::Wanna go on a date?::

Smokescreen glanced at the private message while in mid conversation with his older sibling and internally smirked as an idea began to unfold.

Tuning back in he caught the tail end of his brothers comment about leaving his personal life alone.

“How about this, I set you up for a blind date. You go, meet the mech and see if you hit it off. That’s not too much to ask, right?” Smokescreen said attempting to put his plan into action.

The older Praxian frowned at this.

“Hey, if you don’t like each other then that’s it. I won’t bother you anymore about it,” the blue mech attempted to bargain.

That earned him a resigned sigh from the other which Smokescreen knew was a confirmation. 

“Sweet! I’ll set it all up.”

::Sure thing! The Singing Bell after the first stars set:: Smokescreen finally replied to the private message.

::Will be there::

He smirked, this really would be a blind date as the blue Praxian chose not to reveal that he would be the one showing. Sorry Ricochet, but maybe next time if Prowl didn’t work out.

Now he just had to make sure that the host at the door of the Singing Bell knew his plans so as to not screw the whole thing up.

—

Arriving at the Singing Bell on time was a surprise even to Jazz as he walked through the door to speak to the host there.

“Good evening, how may I help you?” The host politely asked.

“Ah’m supposed to be meeting a Smokescreen here,” Jazz answered a bit nervously, this not being the first blind date his brother had attempted to set him up with.

“Of course, he’s already here waiting at the corner booth. I’ll send a server once you’re seated.”

Jazz nodded as he approached the far corner where a black and white Praxian sat reading. The emblem on his pauldron revealed him to be an enforcer. Well this would be interesting he thought as he stopped near the table, “Smokescreen?”

The mech looked up from reading, “I’m sorry but that’s not my designation.”

“Ah must have the wrong table, sorry,” Jazz apologizes before going back to the host stand, “Um, could you please direct me again, Ah really don’t know what the mech looks like and the booth at the end doesn’t have a Smokescreen sitting there.”

The host blinked and smiled, “Of course. The corner booth, he is black and white with a red chevron.”

Jazz paused, that description matched the mech he’d just spoken to, “Could ya maybe point so Ah know Ah’m headin’ the right way.”

The host gestured back to the table with the reading Praxian.

Jazz bristled and reapproached the table, “Ya know if ya didn’t wanna meet ya could have just not shown.”

Again the enforcer looked back up but this time with a bit of a frown, “...Are you Ricochet?”

“No....And you’re not Smokescreen, but the host seems pretty adamant that you are,” Jazz remarked with a glance back toward the front desk.

The enforcer hummed, “My younger brother...Smokescreen set this up.”

Jazz paused, “Well apparently my brother played him too. Guess he didn’t ask details on who he’d be meeting.” He smirked deprecatingly at the situation.

The Praxian nodded, “So it seems, but I am not Smokescreen and you are not Ricochet...that doesn’t mean we can’t continue even with the less than good start.” Sensory panels flickered in invitation, “If you’d like we can start again, my designation is Prowl-not Smokescreen.” He smiled.

Jazz startled surprised at the charming smile and chance to try again even though it wasn’t either of their faults. He hesitantly took a seat in the booth, “Ah’m Jazz. And ah think both of our brothers are afts....yours more than mine. He actually has the host playing along with this set up!”

Prowl smirked as they both caught the host looking their way before the bot attempted to look busy after being seen, “Agreed.” The Praxian put his datapad away and focused all of his attention on the visored mech in front of him, “At least we have an interesting topic to discuss on our first date.”

Jazz could only laugh at the statement as they began to divulge the best and worst of their siblings to each other while bonding at the same time.


End file.
